


Happy Birthday, Dean

by Phineasflynns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dean expresses emotions, Dean is seeing a therapist, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix It, Fluff, I haven't watched past season 9 yet except for 15x18 and 15x20 so if anyone is ooc I'm sorry, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Not Canon Compliant, jack has his first sleepover and its when hes god a true icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Dean is roused slowly by the feeling of fingers gently carding through his hair. His fingers flex slightly under his pillow, searching for a gun that isn’t there anymore, but at Castiel’s soft chuckle his entire body relaxes back into his memory foam. A small smile pulls at his lips and he sighs heavily through his nose, wiggling slightly so his back is flush to Castiel’s chest.Castiel laughs once more, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Dean’s temple.“Good morning.”“Mornin’ Cas.”Dean peeks his eyes open so he can squint up at his boyfriend and a smile pulls at his lips of its own accord.“Happy birthday, Dean.”And in spite of the birthdays he’d been forced by his subconscious to revisit he feels his smile widening as he leans up to steal a soft kiss from his boyfriend. Castiel returns the kiss immediately, soft pink lips parting against Dean’s to kiss him more fully.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Happy Birthday, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentioned in this that Dean sees a therapist but I didn't go in depth about their sessions or anything - that's definitely not my place. Dean might come across as a little ooc in terms of emotions but also therapy works wonders so who knows.
> 
> Also I've never seen past season 9 so if Claire/Kaia are ooc that's my bad I've literally never even heard Kaia's voice but I needed to write something for Dean's birthday so here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_“Happy birthday, Dean.” Sam’s voice is soft, barely there, and Dean wonders for a moment if he’s even meant to hear it. A sharp snore from across the room is a painful reminder of why Sam is speaking so quietly, and he wordlessly reaches out to pull Sam tightly into the circle of his arms._

_“Thanks, Sammy.” He whispers back. Sam wordlessly nods._

_Today had been one of the rough ones with their dad. Dean tries his best to understand why his dad acts that way -he’d lost the love of his life to a monster- but some days are harder than others to be forgiving. The harder days are usually the days that John turns his ire on Sammy, lashing out with cold words that he has no excuse to utter._

_Dean squeezes Sam tighter to his chest. One day he’ll be strong enough to stand up to John and keep his promise to protect Sammy- even from their father._

_One day._

_*_ _**_

_“Happy birthday!” Sam grins, green eyes lighting up with undisguised joy as Dean steps through the door of their motel room, and Dean can’t help but smile back._

_“Thanks, Sammy.”_

_“Dad left.” Is what Sam decides to lead with, and after the initial twinge of disappointment that always follows his father’s blatant disregard of his birthday he feels nothing but relief. Maybe this year can actually be a decent birthday._

_“Good.” Dean says as he flops down onto the bed next to Sam, and his younger brother chuckles softly._

_“How do you want to celebrate?”_

_“Whatever. Anything is cool with me, as long as it’s with you.”_

_The eleven year old absolutely lights up at his response, and Dean is helpless but to smile up at him as he begins eagerly listing activities._

_***_

_“Happy birthday.”_

_It’s not quite as enthusiastic as Dean had been hoping -as Dean was used to receiving from his baby brother on his birthday- but he smiles back nonetheless. It would seem the rising tensions amidst the family weren’t easily forgotten on his birthday. He sighs softly, dropping himself heavily into one of the seats by the hotel window beside an ugly blue table._

_“Thanks, Sammy.”_

_“Sam.”_

_Dean bites his tongue. Not for the first time in the last few months Dean’s chest feels tight when he looks at his brother - thinks of how badly Sammy wants out. He remembers -not for the first time- how he used to tell himself that he’d get Sam away from this- away from their father. Things seem different now, though. He tells himself it’s because now that he’s older he understands why they were raised this way._

_He tells himself it’s because John needs them, and they owe it to their mother to avenge her._

_He tells himself it has nothing to do with fear- nothing to do with the cold paralyzing fear that had swallowed him whole the night of his first solo hunt, spent burning the bodies of two nuns who-._

_Maybe his dad has successfully brainwashed him._

_He doesn’t know anymore._

_In spite of it all Dean can still feel the claw of fear closed around his heart and he can still see the cold look in John’s eyes whenever his own fall shut and he knows he’s stuck._

_***_

_Sammy: Happy birthday, Dean_

_It takes Dean longer than he’d ever admit to furiously blink the moisture from his eyes, shaking hands gripping his cellphone like a vice. He hasn’t heard from Sam since he left that night -save a text telling him he’d arrived- and Dean hadn’t been expecting a birthday wish this year._

_Dean: Thanks Sammy_

_Sam doesn’t answer. Dean likes to think he’s a strong man, but that’s never been the case when it comes to Sam. As minute after minute ticks by with no response -not that what he’d said is response worthy in any case- he caves to the ache in his chest and types another message._

_Dean: I miss you_

_He regrets it once he’s sent it, opening himself up to the pain of an ignored text, but his regret is proven to be for naught as three minutes later his phone buzzes with another message._

_Sammy: I miss you too._

_Sammy: Doesn’t change anything. Sorry._

_Dean huffs a shaky breath and once again curses John, but he curses himself in the same instant. For not standing up for Sam- for not going with him. For not being a better big brother._

_Dean: I know_

_Dean: I love you_

_More time passes this time, and Dean wonders if that was too far. He’s never been one for feelings -never been one for admitting he cares- but Sam has always been the exception for him. Despite all the distance between them, partially due to their father and partially due to his own failures and inadequacies, he cares. He cares so much it hurts._

_Seven minutes later, Sam responds._

_Sammy: I love you too._

_***_

Dean is roused slowly by the feeling of fingers gently carding through his hair. His fingers flex slightly under his pillow, searching for a gun that isn’t there anymore, but at Castiel’s soft chuckle his entire body relaxes back into his memory foam. A small smile pulls at his lips and he sighs heavily through his nose, wiggling slightly so his back is flush to Castiel’s chest.

Castiel laughs once more, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Dean’s temple. 

“Good morning.”

“Mornin’ Cas.” 

Dean peeks his eyes open so he can squint up at his boyfriend and a smile pulls at his lips of its own accord. 

“Happy birthday, Dean.” 

And in spite of the birthdays he’d been forced by his subconscious to revisit he feels his smile widening as he leans up to steal a soft kiss from his boyfriend. Castiel returns the kiss immediately, soft pink lips parting against Dean’s to kiss him more fully.

“Thanks sunshine.” 

Castiel’s fingers make one final track through Dean’s hair before his hand slides down to cup the other man’s cheek gently. In spite of himself, Dean leans into it. He’s so glad that he can have this now, when previously he wouldn’t let himself even entertain the idea despite the ache in his chest at the mere sight of the beautiful angel that had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. As if knowing exactly what he’s thinking Castiel’s expression turns almost unbearably soft and he leans in to sweetly kiss his boyfriend once more.

“Ready to get up?” He asks when he pulls back. Dean grumbles idly in the back of his throat, wiggling impossibly closer to Castiel. “There’s bacon.”

Dean pulls back slightly at that.

“Bribery?” He says, and Castiel chuckles softly. “Alright, fine.”

He’s slow to get out of bed, reluctant to leave Castiel’s arms, but eventually they’re walking down the hallway in their pyjamas, joint hands swinging between them. Castiel’s easy smile stays on his lips the whole way to the kitchen, and if Dean wasn’t so hopelessly in love he’d be a little embarrassed that he watches his boyfriend more than he watches where he’s walking.

Because of his focus he’s even more aware of the way Castiel loudly and conspicuously clears his throat a few feet from the kitchen door. They make it into the kitchen before Dean can voice his question, and it’s answered for him.

“Happy birthday!” Comes three shouts from his family, Jack seated at the table and practically bouncing in anticipation, Sam and Eileen stood by the coffee maker. Dean’s heart swells. He can’t remember the last time he got this many birthday wishes- probably back when Bobby was still alive.

“Thanks guys.”

Jack makes it to him first, pulling him into an excited -albeit clumsy- hug, and Dean chuckles and squeezes his kid tight. When he pulls back Eileen is waiting, arms spread, and Dean doesn’t hesitate to sweep her into a hug so enthusiastic her feet leave the ground. She laughs delightedly, leaning up to peck him on the cheek once her feet meet the ground again.

And then Sam is pulling him into a hug, and his face is meeting his sasquatch brother's shoulder and his heart overflows with a sudden rush of affection for his baby brother. He squeezes him tightly, for once not even minding the way Sam can easily rest his cheek on the top of Dean’s head, and he allows himself to bask in the tight embrace that once upon a time he’d believed he’d never experience again.

When Sam finally releases him it’s to point him toward the table where a few pans litter the surface. Jack’s eyes are bright, gleaming with excitement as Cas pulls Dean by the hand toward the table. 

“We made breakfast!” Jack announces proudly.

Atop the table is a large plate heaped with pancakes, a pan of scrambled eggs, a heaping plate of bacon, another plate of sausages, and a bowl of mixed fruits. 

“Jack made the pancakes.” Sam says, undisguised pride in his voice, and Dean makes sure to smile extra wide at their enthusiastic son.

“They look amazing.” He says, and Jack lights up.

Affection warms his chest once again as he feels relief -not for the first time- that despite becoming God, he’s still the same boy he was before. He doesn’t hesitate to heap his plate full of the breakfast goodies they’d spoiled him with, listening attentively to the conversation flowing around him as he stuffs his face. 

Castiel’s thigh stays pressed against Dean’s for the duration of the meal, their shoulders bumping occasionally. That makes it easier for Dean to lace his fingers through Castiel’s as soon as they’re done eating, resting their joined hands upon the tabletop. He sips idly at his coffee as Castiel talks eagerly with Jack about the changes he’s made to heaven, and not for the first time Dean wishes he could freeze time to stay in this moment with his family. 

“Alright,” Eileen says and he pulls his gaze reluctantly from Castiel and Jack to look at her. “You two get out of here, we’ll clean up.”

“You guys made breakfast, Cas and I can clean up.” Dean protests immediately, clumsily signing along to the best of his abilities. Castiel and Sam are great teachers and he’s improving steadily, but he’s still nowhere as good as his teachers are at sign language. She smiles warmly.

“It’s your birthday. Go on.” She shoos them again.

“How about we go wash Baby?” Castiel offers, and Dean lights up.

“If you’re trying to butter me up, it’s working.”

***

“You should dress like this more often.” Castiel murmurs, arms sliding to wind around Dean’s waist as he steps up behind him. Dean grins, leaning back into the ex-angels hold. He tosses his sponge into the bucket beside Baby’s driver side door. 

“Is that so?” 

Castiel grins against Dean’s shoulder blade, hands sliding down so they can push into the pockets at the front of Dean’s damp sweatpants.

“Yes.” He presses a soft kiss to the exposed skin of Dean’s shoulder, and the slightly taller man sighs softly. “Care to go for a drive?”

“Somewhere in mind?” 

“Yes.” 

“Just the two of us?” He asks, and when Castiel nods Dean hums softly. “I’m in.”

***

A half an hour later they’re flying down the road, speakers blasting Led Zeppelin. Dean tries to squish down the warmth in his chest that surfaces every time Castiel plays the mixtape he’d given him. Castiel is behind the wheel, singing loudly along with Robert Plant, their joined hands resting on the bench seat between them.

Dean spends most of the drive watching his boyfriend and loudly singing along with him - even when the tape ends and the radio takes over and All Out Of Love comes on. Not that he would ever admit that to Sam.

Time flies by and soon enough Castiel is pulling Baby into a parking lot, a few other cars dotting the space. He parks and flicks the key to turn her off before he turns his attention upon Dean. Dean’s eyes are already upon him, wide and excited, a beaming smile on his lips.

“You brought me ice skating?”

“I did. I know you’ve never been, so I thought-” Castiel doesn’t even get to finish his sentence as Dean leans across the space separating them to capture the ex-angels lips in a kiss. Castiel doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, tipping his head slightly into it.

“You’re amazing.”

Dean eagerly climbs out of Baby and stretches his arms over his head before turning to watch his boyfriend, following the movement of Castiel’s arms as he mimics Dean’s stretch. Now that they’ve reached their destination a fresh wave of appreciation for his boyfriend washes over Dean. 

They meet by Baby’s trunk and Castiel fishes around for a moment amidst the supplies he’d somehow snuck in there without Dean noticing. He draws up and offers a hat and gloves, and despite his instinct to scoff and refuse he accepts them. The day is mercifully mild, sun shining through the clouds, but Dean knows from experience that cold hands are not pleasant.

Once they’ve both donned a hat and gloves Castiel grabs the skates from the back.

“When did you even get these?”

“A few days ago.” Castiel says honestly, closing the trunk before offering his hand to Dean. He doesn’t hesitate to slot their fingers together, falling into step next to him as they walk toward the path that leads down to the frozen pond. “I told Sam that I wanted to take you, so he helped me find some skates.”

Dean grins, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Castiel’s cheek. 

“Thank you.”

***

Despite never having been skating before in his life -a fact that Castiel secretly curses John for- Dean picks it up very quickly. Castiel stays by his side the whole time, their hands linked between them, and both bask in the normalcy that they’re now allowed to have. When the sun starts to set they stumble clumsily off the ice, laughter ringing between them as they all but fall onto the log they’d sat on prior to lace up their skates. 

When their skates are once more hanging over their shoulders they head back up the path to baby. 

Castiel doesn’t relinquish his hold on Dean’s hand when the skates are discarded in the trunk, swapping the skates for a small bag before he closes the trunk and flashes a smile at his boyfriend. Happy to go with the flow Dean lets Castiel pull him across the parking lot to a walking trail. They only walk for about fifteen minutes before they happen upon a bench and Castiel is guiding Dean to sit on it.

Despite the trees towering on both sides of the path this bench has a clear view to the pond they’d just been skating on, giving them the perfect view of the sunset. Dean’s eyes light up and he leans eagerly into Castiel’s side when the man lifts his arm in offering.

“You’re amazing.” He murmurs, and Castiel’s smile grows impossibly wider.

“What would I be if I told you I have a thermos of hot chocolate in my bag?”

Dean’s only answer is to sit up, grinning eagerly, and Castiel laughs delightedly. Taking his arm back he reaches into his back and retrieves the thermos -and the sleeve of styrofoam cups he’d brought along- and pours Dean a cup of hot chocolate. Indescribably pleased Dean patiently waits for Castiel to pour his own cup of hot chocolate and tuck the thermos away once more before snuggling back into his side.

“I love you.” Dean says simply, and Castiel’s heart trips over itself. 

He’s no stranger to the words at this point; while Castiel had initially expected hesitance he had been met with open honesty. While the words used to be whispered between them, not meant for others ears, Dean had quickly begun tossing them out into the open whenever Castiel did something particularly endearing or Dean just felt like he deserved to know.

Just like every other time the words had been uttered he feels briefly overwhelmed by the love he feels for Dean, and overwhelmed by the pride he feels on his boyfriend's behalf. He knows how hard it’s been for Dean to get to this point -especially after the incident with John and the nuns- but seeing Dean brave through that to the point of comfortably expressing himself is almost overwhelming.

“I love you too.” He utters, and Dean’s smile is hidden by his hot chocolate.

Silence swallows them once again as Dean’s arm winds around Castiel’s shoulders, both relaxing into the other as they sip their drinks and watch the sun slowly sink below the horizon. As the last rays of sunlight begin to fade out all along the trail small solar powered lanterns light up, casting warm orange light on their features. 

Dean’s eyes widen slightly as he looks down the path, eyes flicking upward when snow begins lightly falling. His breath catches in his chest for a moment as the reality of the situation hits him- he’d never thought he could have this. Never thought he’d let himself have this. He wishes more than anything he could go back and tell his seventeen year old self that it would be okay- that there was nothing wrong with him. That one day he’ll wake up every morning wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms and know that John was wrong about him.

Dean blinks furiously against the emotions that train of thought causes. It had taken years to get here -and a few months of therapy after defeating God to learn that it’s okay to show emotions- and while he knows he still has a long way to go to undo all of the harmful brainwashing his father had subjected him to and to unpack four decades of baggage on his shoulders, for now he can’t remember a moment he’d ever felt better.

At forty two years old he’s sat on a bench in the woods in a light snowfall with his boyfriend, and there’s nowhere he’d rather be. 

His attention is pulled from the sky when he feels Castiel’s hand gently taking his, and he realizes that his boyfriend has slipped out from under his arm. Curious he turns, finding the ex-angel on the ground instead of the bench next to him.

“Cas, what’re you-” And then his sentence chokes off when he realizes what exactly is happening. Cas is on one knee in front of him, cheeks painted pink -either from nerves or the cold, Dean can’t tell- with a simple silver band held between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand.

If Dean is honest whenever he’d imagined this moment it was always him proposing to Castiel, but somehow this is even better. Castiel’s expression relaxes slightly as if he can hear Dean’s thoughts.

“Dean,” He starts gently, and Dean can’t help the cheek splitting grin on his face. Unable to help it, Castiel’s smile grows to match his boyfriends. “Dean, you are the love of my life. You’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with-”

“Yes.” Dean blurts, and Castiel snorts out a delighted, relieved laugh.

“I’m not done yet.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good.” Dean grins, excitement making his hands shake. He wants nothing more than to tackle his boyfriend - _fiance_ \- into the snow and kiss him silly, but he’ll wait until Castiel is done to act upon the impulse.

“You own my heart, and I want to grow old with you at my side. I promise to love you every day for the rest of existence. Will you marry me?”

Castiel is barely finished speaking and Dean is tackling him into the snow and crashing their lips together.

“Yes.” He says between kisses that Castiel eagerly returns. “I love you too, Cas.”

***

The drive home is spent much like the drive to the pond, hands joined on the center seat. Every few minutes Castiel’s hand shifts so his thumb can gently rub over the silver band wound around Dean’s ring finger, and to everyone but Castiel he would adamantly deny the way his heart skips in his chest every time. Castiel parks Baby in the garage and then leans over to press a soft kiss to his fiance’s lips. 

“I love you, Dean.” He murmurs again, and Dean chases his lips when he pulls back.

“I love you too baby.”

The climb out of the car and their hands join together once more as they head for the door. He knows he’s going to have to endure Sam’s teasing about their heart-eyes but Sam can kiss his ass because he just got _engaged_ and he’s going to be riding high for days.

So wrapped up in his fiance it takes him longer than it normally would to realize that all of the lights in the bunker are off. 

“Um-” Is all Dean manages to get out and then the lights are on and a group a few people larger than this morning’s is shouting ‘happy birthday’. Bewildered Dean blinks a few times rapidly before a large grin pulls at his lips. “Thank you!”

He turns his smile upon Castiel, who grins knowingly and lifts their joined hands to press a soft kiss to Dean’s ring.

“Go say hi.”

Jody and Claire make it to him first, crushing him into a clumsy group hug. Kaia laughs at the two of them and punches Dean on the shoulder at the same time that Claire pulls back and punches the other. He pretends to be offended and squawks, but he’s laughing as he follows Jody away to the table and Claire approaches Castiel.

“How have you been?” Jody asks as they take a seat at the table, grunting their thanks when Sam slides a beer toward each from the other end of the table.

And Dean can’t help himself, a shy smile on his face as he slides his left hand into view on the table.

“Pretty damn good.” He says, and the next few minutes dissolves into a blur of congratulations and hugs and suddenly he finds himself in his fiance's lap, seated at the table once again.

He relaxes back into Castiel’s chest contentedly, happy to listen and sip his beer. Time passes quickly with all of them goofing off, reminiscing stories from their childhoods -he’s not sure why Sam brings up Castiel naked and covered in bees on Baby’s hood but he immensely enjoys Castiel’s flustered sputtering that follows. 

They order takeout for dinner, choosing chinese from the place Dean likes in town. He watches, chest warm with affection as Eileen laughs and swats Sam’s fingers away from stealing the last chicken ball on her plate, belting out a laugh of his own as she distracts his brother with a kiss and deftly steals the last half of his eggroll. Sam squawks a bewildered protest and Jack throws his head back and laughs.

Dean never thought his birthday could be something so good. So happy. 

Attention still on his brother Dean absentmindedly lifts his hand to offer Castiel a bite of his eggroll, which his fiance happily accepts. As he crunches on it he squeezes Dean gently around the waist.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dean grins.

Once the chinese food is thoroughly demolished and Dean has enlisted Castiel’s help to pack away the miniscule amount of leftovers -and they’ve stolen a few kisses behind the cover of the fridge door- Castiel sends Dean back to the table alone with the promises of a surprise.

What he isn’t expecting is for Castiel to set a beautiful apple pie in front of him. He looks from the pie -with a single lit candle stuck in the center- up to his boyfriend.

“Cas?”

“I baked this myself.” He says nervously, and Dean’s breath catches. “I hope it’s-” Castiel breaks off when Dean grabs the front of his shirt and tugs him down into a kiss.

“You’re absolutely incredible.” 

Dean turns and blows out the candle with a flustered laugh, hoping nobody will comment on the slight flush in his cheeks, and he watches with undisguised affection as Castiel slices up the pie and dishes it onto plates. While he works Sam stands and fetches a tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer, and Eileen grabs a tray of rice krispies from the fridge. 

“These were my idea.” She winks as she sets them down next to him, and Dean turns to press a swift kiss to her cheek.

“Marry her.” He tells his brother, and Sam chuckles as she comes back to his side, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“That’s the plan.” 

Once the plates have been passed around Castiel returns to Dean’s side and he stands, waiting impatiently for the other man to sit so Dean can reclaim his spot in his lap. As it turns out the apple pie is absolutely incredible -and no, Dean is not biased at all because Castiel made it- and he eagerly inhales a second piece with another scoop of ice cream.

Once the goodies have been inhaled and gifts have been opened they migrate to the Dean cave to watch a movie. Upon entrance Dean is shocked to find a makeshift bed on the floor -a bed that Jack, Kaia and Claire immediately pile into with near identical giddy laughs. Dean claims one recliner and pulls Castiel down into his lap, wiggling them both until his chin can comfortably rest on Castiel’s shoulder.

Jody takes the other recliner and claims the white fleece blanket draped over the back of it, and Sam and Eileen take the couch, snuggling together under the burgundy blanket folded at the far end of the couch. They toss on Tombstone -shut up it’s his birthday- and the giddy smile doesn’t leave his lips all the while. Halfway through the movie Castiel begins to nod off, head tipping more fully against Dean’s, and Dean wordlessly holds a hand out to Sam in request of a blanket.

When Sam clues in he nudges Jack with his foot, and Jack all too happily gets up and leaves the room to fetch a blanket from the linen closet down the hall. When he returns he spreads it over the two of them, and Dean grins.

“Thanks, kid.”

“Thanks Jack.” Castiel mumbles, wiggling slightly so he can press his face into Dean’s neck. He inhales softly and presses a soft kiss to the skin there. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

By the time the movie ends Jody has fled to her room to go to bed, Claire and Kaia are out cold, and Jack is doing his best to feign sleep next to them to get the full sleepover experience. Eileen had made it about ten minutes longer into the movie than Castiel before falling asleep, and Sam carefully scoops her up and bids them goodnight. Once he’s out of the room Dean gently rouses Castiel with soft kisses on his face.

He pretends he doesn’t notice Jack grinning to himself on the floor bed.

As much as Dean would love to carry Castiel to bed he’s tired as well, and he thinks his ancient back will thank him for not trying it. Castiel rouses slowly, grumbling softly into Dean’s neck, and Dean somehow falls even more in love with him in that moment.

“Come on, it’s bedtime.” He whispers, and Castiel reluctantly cooperates, wiggling out of Dean’s arms and getting to his feet. 

He yawns, stretching his arms over his head as he waits for Dean. Once his fiance is standing Castiel presses a soft kiss to his lips, fingers tangling with Dean’s once more as he heads for the door, gently tugging Dean along with him.

“Goodnight, dad.” Jack murmurs as they leave, and Dean smiles warmly at their son.

“Goodnight, Jack.”

Castiel cooperates well enough when they get to their bedroom, allowing Dean to help him out of his jeans and sweaters before flopping onto the bed in only his boxers. He shuffles and wiggles until his head meets the pillows and Dean’s heart overflows with love. Castiel peeks an eye open -one buried in the pillow- and smiles so affectionately Dean thinks his heart might burst. 

“C’mere.” Cas demands, patting the bed next to him, and Dean doesn’t have to be told twice.

He climbs onto the bed and immediately pulls Castiel into his arms. The ex-angel doesn’t hesitate to wiggle into Dean’s embrace. He winds up with his leg thrown over Dean’s, his arm tossed over Dean’s chest and his cheek pillowed on his shoulder.

“I love you.” Dean says, and Castiel grins dopily and turns slightly to kiss Dean’s bare shoulder. 

“I love you too. Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yeah.” Dean murmurs, pressing a kiss against Castiel’s forehead. “Best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Castiel smiles against his skin and that’s how Dean falls asleep, wrapped in his fiance’s arms with his heart light in his chest.


End file.
